


The Secret of the Note

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: December Fics 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: 23. Putting up the lights.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: December Fanfic Challenge 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035984
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: December Fanfic Challenge





	The Secret of the Note

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being a day late.
> 
> Happy Holidays 🎄❤️🎁

"Come here," a voice whispered right behind her and sent shivers down her spine. "Let me help you." He leaned closer and she could feel him standing right behind her, his arms stretching out to help her. His arms were long enough to reach the chain of lights still dangling on the side. They were supposed to be put around the Christmas tree but Ellie couldn't reach up, and the tree in her parent's house was tall this year.

"There you go," he whispered in her ear and she could see his face from the side, slightly illuminated by the candles and small lamps in the living room of her family's old farmer's house.

"Thank you," Ellie spoke under her breath and turned to look at him. "For staying with my family over the holidays." 

Nick looked at her wonderingly, then he said softly, "thank you for having me, El. I really like your family, your parents are nice." 

Ellie's face lit up with delight. "My parents like you too." 

The two still faced each other and their eyes locked. Warmth and a tingly feeling went from her toes up to her stomach. The look he gave her was so soft and warm but there was also something else she couldn't quite make out... Could it be...longing?

The blonde gathered all her courage and coughed nervously before she spoke again. "Is it happening now?" 

Nick frowned in confusion. "Is what happening?" He looked at her intently. 

"The moment you kiss me." It was barely a whisper but she knew he heard it fairly well. With burning cheeks Ellie added coyly, "you probably don't remember it but at the time when you were hypnotised... Well, you wrote this note, for me -" 

"I remember that," he interrupted her with curiosity. 

"The note said... that you'd kiss me one day. You'd always wanted to do it and one day the time would come." A blushing Ellie turned to stare at her feet in embarrassment. 

A few moments passed and she didn't dare to look up again but before she could get impatient one of Nick's hands tilted her head up so she'd look him in the eyes again. The other hand moved up too and soon both his hands cupped her cheek. 

With amusement evident in his voice, Nick moved closer to Ellie until his lips almost brushed hers and murmured, "then I'd better keep my promise hm." 

Before she could form any smart reply in her head, Nick's lips touched Ellie's and he wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace. 


End file.
